Green Eyes
by leaving
Summary: Slash. Draco writes Harry a letter. I kept on, so tell me what you think.
1. Default Chapter

So, um, hi.  Yeah, this is just a little diddy I wrote one afternoon.  Be gentle.  I don't do sappy, but this is an awesome song! (I love you Coldplay!)   This might just be crummy, I don't know.  My beta reader is probably just acting nice.  (Thank you Jenny)  So, the disclaimer, and then on with the fic!

Disclaimer—I don't own anything, The Goddess J.K. Rowling does, As do the sexy, sexy gods who are Coldplay.   (Yes, we know you think they are ugly Jenny.) 

Here we go.

Oh yeah, warning, slash.  If you don't like it, then what the hell were you doing looking through male/male pairings anyway?  So leave now, buttface.  

I must apologize for the previous 'buttface' comment; I don't know what came over my muse.  Yes I am blaming it on my muse…Bad muse, bad!

*************************

Oh, man.  He can sure fly.  He's so perfect; I wish I could tell him; I need to tell him something.  But would he ever listen to me?  Probably not.  I'm that Slytherin prat who only made his hell of a life worse since he was eleven years old.  No, he would never even hear me out. 

But I tell myself he would, cause he is just that wonderful of a person.  Beautiful too.  But he has his friends, he doesn't need me and he doesn't want me.  I'm delusional.  Maybe I'll write him a letter, an anonymous letter, just to get out how it is.  How I feel.

Yeah, that's what I'll do.  But I should probably write it now, while I have the courage.  And also so I have a reason for just sitting on a rock by the lake and so no one would notice I was watching the one and only Harry Potter. 

"Dear Harry, 

I'm writing this because I admire you.  A lot."

~Honey you are a rock  
Upon which I stand  
And I came here to talk  
I hope you understand ~

"I just wanted you to know that.  I wanted you to know how much you mean to me, how important you are.  You may not know it but you are one of the reasons I wake up in the morning.  You hold me up, you keep me going."

~The green eyes, yeah the spotlight, shines upon you  
And how could, anybody, deny you  
I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter now I met you  
And honey you should know  
That I could never go on without you  
Green eyes~

"I don't care that you're famous, or that you're a Gryffindor.  I don't know how anyone could ever **not** love you.  When I first met you, I was angry with you, because I just couldn't hate you like I wanted too.  You made me feel like I could do anything, but at the same time, it was hell, because I could never do any of it with you.  All I could do was watch you.  But I needed to tell you that I need you.  I'm not saying I'm never going to give up till I have you or anything creepy like that.  I just wanted you to know."  
  


~Honey you are the sea  
Upon which I float  
And I came here to talk  
I think you should know  
  
The green eyes, you're the one that I wanted to find  
And anyone who tried to deny you, must be out of their mind  
Because I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter since I met you  
Honey you should know  
That I could never go on without you  
Green eyes, green eyes~  
  


"As long as you know that someone out there depends on you and loves you, outside of your house and your circle, I'll be happy.  As long as you know you're beautiful and strong and admired, I'll feel lighter.  I can't deny you, Harry Potter, and I'm not going to try.  Just don't give up on it all right?  You'll always be my Green Eyes, no matter what.

I love you and Good Luck"

That should do it shouldn't it? Merlin, he's probably going to find out who sent this and then announce to the great hall that Draco Malfoy is a demented stalker and that I need to leave him alone.  

Oh well, might as well send it though, right?  

 It's not like I signed it, so this way, I told him, but it wasn't me.  I just need to shut up, stop stalling and send it already!

There, it's sent.  With all my love, to The Boy Who Lived.

Damn, I need more sleep.

~Honey you are a rock  
Upon which I stand~

************

*Ducks as the blunt objects come flying at me * Ok, ok, point taken.  But if you Did, like it, I have ideas for continuing this fic.  So yeah, erm, thanks for reading!

Flames will be taken with the flow, I would understand.


	2. Chapter Two

All right! Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long, I was out of town and could only read my emails, but not write.  It sucked.  This is beta-read 'cause I wanted to get it out as soon as possible! Sorry Jen!  So all mistakes and crap are mine.  Rating is going up because of swears.  I haven't even really read this over.

Disclaimer…Crap.  That's all I got.

" Jeez, what is Malfoy even doing here?"  Ron asked looking in the direction of the rock by the lake.  I landed beside him and glanced over at Malfoy.

"Probably just brooding or something." I suggested.  Who cared what Malfoy did anyway?  

"What's he doing know?"  All right, obviously Ron did.  I looked again to notice he had pulled out a quill and some parchment and began to write.

"Probably just homework Ron, I doubt he is stealing our plays or anything.  He wouldn't do it that openly.  Now let's go, I'm in desperate need of a shower." I explained, landing and walking away, broom over my shoulder.  Ron followed, still watching Malfoy with narrowed eyes. 

And Malfoy just kept writing, oblivious to the accusations.

After showering Ron and I sat in our dorm and talked about the new plays and tried to think up even more.  We were interrupted when Ron's stomach growled rather loudly for about the third time.  

"Hungry there Ron?" I asked in amusement.  Ron just nodded.  "What do you say we go and have some dinner, Harry, I'm going to starve pretty soon."  

"Just go on without me, I want to write a letter to Tonks, real quick though.  I'm pretty hungry myself."  

"Sure then, tell her I said hi."  And he was gone.  I sat down at my desk and was inking up my quill when I heard the familiar tap of an owl on the window.  

I got up to let the owl in and it promptly landed on my desk.  I closed the window and sat back down.  It was a very handsome, mostly, black eagle owl.  I sat stroking it for a while before I noticed the letter.  *Duh, Harry, of course it has a letter, it didn't just stop by for tea and a chat*

"Dear Harry, 

 I'm writing this because I admire you.  A lot.  I just wanted you to know that.  I wanted you to know how much you mean to me, how important you are.  You may not know it but you are one of the reasons I wake up in the morning.  You hold me up, you keep me going.

I don't care that you're famous, or that you're a Gryffindor.  I don't know how anyone could ever not love you.  When I first met you, I was angry with you, because I just couldn't hate you like I wanted too.  You made me feel like I could do anything, but at the same time, it was hell, because I could never do any of it with you.  All I could do was watch you.  But 

I needed to tell you that I need you.  I'm not saying I'm never going to give up till I have you or anything creepy like that I just wanted you to know.  As long as you know that someone out there depends on you and loves you, outside of your house and your circle, I'll be happy.  As long as you know you're beautiful and strong and admired, I'll feel lighter.  I can't deny you, Harry Potter, and I'm not going to try.  Just don't give up on it all right?  You'll always be my Green Eyes, no matter what.

 I love you and Good Luck"

Whoa, OK.  Who could that have possibly come from?  Oh Merlin.  I know what I'll do.  I send back a reply with the owl.  I looked at the owl to see it pecking at the closed window, eager to get out.

I love you and Good Luck"

Whoa, OK.  Who could that have possibly come from?  Oh Merlin.  I know what I'll do.  I send back a reply with the owl.  I looked at the owl to see it pecking at the closed window, eager to get out.  Ok, just send and answer back with the owl, it will know who to take it too. 

 So I did.

"Dear someone,

I was honestly moved by your letter, but I can't properly be grateful unless I know who you are.  So please meet me in the library, at the table behind the section about Biting Moss Turtles, at 7:45.  Please be there.

With Affections, 

Harry Potter."

I tied it to the owl and send it off, hoping the lovely writer would receive it in time.

~Draco's POV~ 

You can imagine I was pretty surprised when my owl, Ariadne, came back with a letter. 

Could Harry have possibly locked my owl up till he could reply and send it back to me?  Clever kid, clever, dead sexy kid.  

When I read the letter my heart sank.  How could he possibly want to meet me?  He would find out it was Draco Malfoy.  A Malfoy, Slytherin and a male.  He will be repulsed and tell the whole school.  But I have to meet him, this is my chance.  But I know what I'll do.  Ah, thank Merlin for the Malfoy cunning.

~Harry's POV~

I was kind of nervous about meeting this person.  What if up close I was terribly ugly.  Or what if after they get to know me, they realize what a boorish person I am and hate me.  Or what if it's a girl.  Oh shit I never thought of that.  I don't think I could ever learn to properly love a female.  Yes I admit it, I, Harry Potter, am attracted to boys.  I'm gay. 

So there you go.  And this mystery person? Who knows?  

So I spent thirty minuets getting ready.  Yeah, yeah, I know.  But I was still feeling a bit self-conscious.  Whoever wrote this letter seemed like a really deep person and I wanted to know deep people instead of the superficial ones.  And I knew a lot of them.  

At seven thirty I walked to the library and to the back like arranged, hoping to death that they showed up.  I don't know why I cared so much that they would, I just did.

Ok! Ok! Ok! I need your help people!!! I have a plan, for how Draco should do this, but I have a feeling it sucks.  So before I put it up, I would love it if maybe someone emailed me and I would tell you and you would help me out and stuff???? Thank you sooo much!


	3. Chapter Three

Ok  
  
Whoah, I realize I haven't updated in, like, FOREVER. And I'm truly sorry!! Thanks to   
  
everyone who reviewed in, er, the summer when I last updated. Heh heh...  
  
But anyways, I had a lot of stuff to deal with and I still am dealing with it, so this is kinda   
  
short.  
  
Disclaimer: Not Mine. So sad. Slash. Don't like, don't read.  
  
**~~SO MANY THANKS TO JO FOR BEING MY BETA ON SUCH SHORT   
  
NOTICE!!! I Love My Joeykins!! And I wanted to get this out right away and she was   
  
there the whole time! She is also an amazing writer!!~~**  
  
Ok, here it is, please enjoy. Flame if you like too.  
  
~Draco's POV~   
  
There I sat, behind the moss turtles section in the library. I was wearing a black hooded   
  
cloak which was successfully covering my face (with the aid of a charm), black satin   
  
gloves and put charm on my voice so that it stayed the same yet was unrecognizable. I   
  
was nervous as hell, let me tell you.  
  
Just when I thought I couldn't take it any longer and was ready to walk out. He walked   
  
in. He looked great. He was wearing a dark gray, almost black silk dress shirt, the few   
  
top buttons left open and his normal black dress pants. He had his school robe on, left   
  
open. His hair was as unruly as ever only stylishly so. Hhmm . . . almost as if he   
  
attempted to dress up for our little meeting. How incredibly sweet.  
  
Since I was the only one in that particular corner in the back of the library, he sat down   
  
across from me.  
  
"Hi." He said, aw, he's so nervous! "Are you, er, the person I'm supposed to meet?" His   
  
eyes betraying a rainbow of emotions at lightning speed.  
  
"Yeah, I am. Hello Harry." I said, smiling even though he couldn't see my face.  
  
"Hello, um, I don't know what to say really…but, eh, who are you?" He studied me, as if   
  
trying to see through me. Merlin, were those green eyes intense.  
  
"I can't tell you that, Harry, I don't want to scare you away before you get to know me.   
  
So how about you ask me some other questions and I'll try to answer them . . ." I said,   
  
leaning forward just a bit. It was working! He couldn't tell who I was!  
  
"Um, what year are you in? I'm pretty sure you're a guy, heh heh, what house are you in?   
  
Where do you live? What's your favorite color?" He gushed, stumbling over his words,   
  
nervous as ever. I laughed a little bit and took a moment to think of how to answer it.   
  
"Well," I said as he watched me carefully, "I'm in your year, yeah I am a guy. I hope   
  
that's ok with you, since you haven't run away yet. I'm not sure I want to tell you my   
  
house . . . and my favorite color is eggplant (A/N bet you weren't expecting that as his   
  
favorite color were you? Eh? Eh? Ha! . . . o_o...sorry. . .)" I explained.  
  
"Please, tell me your house. . . I don't think I would mind at all. . ."He said slowly.  
  
"All right, just don't freak out- I'm in Slytherin-"I said quickly, holding my breath.  
  
"Oh, all right." He said, looking a little surprised, but not put off. Thank god.  
  
"I don't know –why- I would be telling you this exactly, as I've never told anyone, really.   
  
I don't even know you! But, the sorting hat almost put me in slytherin as well..." He   
  
confessed. My jaw dropped. Harry Potter? Golden Boy Gryffindor? Almost put into –  
  
Slytherin-?? Holy Shit.  
  
"Why did it change it's mind then? Why did you end up in Gryffindor?" I asked before I   
  
could stop myself. This is where he blushed.  
  
"I kind of begged it not to..." he muttered.  
  
"And why did you do that?" I asked again, starting to get a little defensive. What?   
  
Slytherins might not be known for it like the Gryffindors are, but we can be just as loyal   
  
if the situation calls for it.   
  
"Well," he smiled softly, noticing my pouty tone, "I was a first year, new to everything,   
  
and had only heard the views of certain people. Like Ron and Hagrid. Gryffindor   
  
seemed like my place. And don't get me wrong, it totally is. I had also met Draco   
  
Malfoy," Uh oh, his grimace didn't look to promising and I tried not to say something   
  
before he could finish. "He seemed like such a weasel-y little boy at the time. He gave   
  
me hell ever since as well. I don't know why he's so nasty. But I suppose it is partly my   
  
fault too, since I fight back. But lately he isn't getting into it. That's probably promising,   
  
you know? I bet he could be decent if he tried, and seems like he would have real   
  
potential to be just a big sweetheart. Not to mention a cute arse......" Harry had gotten   
  
off into his own world talking about ME! M-E-ME! I couldn't believe it! I was   
  
ESTATIC!! The Harry Potter, Love of my life thought I had a cute arse!! Well, that   
  
among the other things he said, some good and some well not so good. Thank God for   
  
the infamous Malfoy composure. I managed to keep my bursting heart from showing.   
  
Harry on the other hand was blushing and stammering out an apology.   
  
"Look at me, sitting here talking about Draco Malfoy and his gorgeous hair- I MEAN.   
  
I'm supposed to be here getting to know you and I probably made you feel pretty terrible   
  
going on like that when I should be getting to know you which I totally want to do but   
  
sometimes it's hard not to thing and talk about those endless silver eyes- OH DAMN I   
  
did it again, really I'm very sorry it won't happen again you won't tell anyone will you,   
  
oh I'll just shut up now." He breathed. Wow. Endless silver eyes he says? I smirked.   
  
Someone up there –must love me-   
  
"Oh, no it's all right. And don't you worry, I wouldn't tell a soul!" I said sweetly. The   
  
slytherin was beginning to come out in me...I think I might have some fun with Mr.   
  
Potter. Don't get me wrong, I would never ever hurt him... Just mess with him a bit   
  
before revealing my identity. 


End file.
